The present invention relates to a roller storage system for use on a swim platform of a vessel for storing personal watercrafts on the swim platform and particularly one which can be easily removed when not in use.
The popularity of personal watercrafts, such as jet skis and the like, has carried onto owners of larger vessels, who like to take personal watercrafts with them on vacation cruises for recreation and occasional side trips either from an anchorage or from the dock. Conventionally, stern-mounted davits have been used for raising and transporting a dinghy or other personal watercraft behind the stern of a vessel. Other storage systems include hooks which removably clip to an eyelet on the personal watercraft for securing the personal watercraft to the aft edge of the swim platform. The personal watercraft can then be pivoted onto the swim platform and stored against the stern of the vessel for transportation from port to port. Some hooks are available which are removably attached to mounting plates on the swim platform such that when not in use, the swim platform includes only slotted mounting plates on its top surface facing along the stern edge.
Many larger vessels, such as the Tiara.RTM. 40 Express, include a relatively large platform having structural support sufficient to easily support personal watercrafts such as jet skis, dinghies and the like. It remains difficult, however, to actually load a personal watercraft onto a swim platform due to the fact that the swim platform typically is from eight to twelve inches above the water level, and it is necessary to lift the personal watercraft onto the swim ladder.
One solution to this problem is a hydraulically operated swim platform which moves vertically, such that can be submerged temporarily for the loading of a personal watercraft and subsequently raised for storage of the watercraft on the swim platform above the water's surface. Although such system provides a solution to the problem of loading and unloading a personal watercraft, as can be appreciated, the structural mechanism for providing a swim platform which moves vertically requires a somewhat expensive hydraulic pump and cylinder system as well as the structural supports allowing for such motion and yet provide sufficient strength to carry the personal watercraft, as well as individuals, on the swim platform.
Another solution is provided by the mounting of a roller assembly on one edge of the swim platform on either the starboard or port side to allow the personal watercraft to be raised and subsequently rolled onto the swim platform assisted, as taught in the above-identified U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/831,135, filed Apr. 1, 1997, entitled BOAT HAVING A PERSONAL WATERCRAFT SYSTEM, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,113, by a winch mounted on the opposite edge of the swim ladder (i.e., the port or starboard side). This structure greatly facilitates the loading and unloading of the personal watercraft to the swim platform, however, there are many occasions when the vessel does not carry the personal watercraft. Thus, it is desirable to be able to remove the additional roller assembly extending laterally from the side of the swim platform, which can interfere with docking of the vessel and can be somewhat less than aesthetically pleasing.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved system for loading and unloading person watercrafts onto the swim platform of a vessel and one which is relatively inexpensive, reliable and which can be easily removed for storage when not in use.